The Beginning
by mylena.figueira
Summary: Como será que John Watson reage quando descobre que Sherlock Holmes seu grande amigo, ou mais que isso, está vivo?
1. Capítulo 1

Gente, se existirem alguns erros.. me desculpem.. eu a McFLYinmybed e o Word que betamos isso aqui xD Minha primeira fanfic de Sherlock.. tomei coragem e resolvi escrever. Espero que gostem!

OBS:Primeiro capítulo sem nenhum SLASH mas podem esperar que vem mais por ai RS

**The beginning.**

Um ano havia se passado, e eu ainda estava sofrendo com a perda dele. Sim, sofrendo é a palavra correta. No começo ele era um amigo, e nós amamos nossos amigos, mas depois que eu o perdi percebi que aquilo que eu sentia por ele não era um simples amor entre amigos, mas sim um amor entre duas pessoas que se apaixonam só que no meu caso pode ser chamado de amor platônico. Aquele que não é correspondido.

Eu havia acabado de acordar e sai do quarto de Sherlock, é... eu passei a dormir lá depois de tudo, acho que era por causa do cheiro, das lembranças e de tudo o que aquele local me fazia sentir. Fui até a cozinha preparar um café e olhei para a mesa cheia daquelas coisas de laboratório que Sherlock costumava usar. Ainda não tive coragem para retira-las, gosto de acordar toda manhã e ir até a cozinha e ficar imaginando ele lá, pesquisando e reclamando que faltam coisas para seus experimentos.

Peguei minha caneca pus café nela e fui para a pequena sala. Sentei-me na poltrona preferida dele e fiquei lá, refletindo sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, sobre como ele tinha escapado. Por que é claro que ele tinha escapado, ele não podia me deixar assim... sem nenhum aviso. Eu só estava esperando o dia em que ele iria entrar por aquela porta reclamando de alguma coisa ou gritando que estava entediado. Foi com esses pensamentos perdidos que olhei para a pequena mesa de centro e vi a gravata preta que um dia eu o dera de presente de aniversário, sabia que nunca iria usa-la. Ele nunca usava gravata, mas por isso a cor preta por que combinava com tudo que ele usasse a blusa preta, azul ou aquela roxa que um dia eu disse que lhe caia bem. E caia-lhe muito bem mesmo, talvez por que era minha cor preferida.

Resolvi ir até a farmácia comprar uns comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Acho que aquela quantidade exagerada de café misturado com bebidas estava me deixando nesse estado todas as manhãs, cheio de dor. Ainda bem que hoje era sábado e eu não trabalhava, é.. tive que arrumar um emprego depois da morte dele, como eu iria sobreviver? Não tinha uma mente brilhante para resolver casos. Fui até o quarto coloquei uma roupa qualquer e desci as escadas, encontrei a Sra. Hudson pegando o jornal do dia na porta, a cumprimentei e sai apressado, pois estava frio em Londres naquele dia e chuviscava um pouco.

Quando voltei ao 221 estava um pouco molhado pela chuva e acho que ia pegar um resfriado... meus instintos médicos nunca falhavam. Subi rapidamente as escadas e fui direto até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água para tomar o remédio e claro outro com uísque, sei que não é aconselhável misturar álcool com remédios, mas na altura dos acontecimentos eu não estava ligando pra mais nada. Tomei o remédio, peguei o copo com uísque e fui para a sala sentei no sofá e liguei a TV, assistindo aqueles canais que ele sempre dizia serem chatos... e eram. Mas reparei em algo que tinha mudado naquele cômodo, a gravata não estava mais em cima da mesa de centro, só podia ter sido a Sra. Hudson... é estranho, ela só sobia para ver se estava tudo bem comigo e ver se eu precisava de algo... nunca mexia nas coisas. Vai que dessa vez resolveu mexer. Fui averiguar. Desci novamente as escadas e chamei-a.

- Sra. Hudson a senhora por acaso pegou uma gravata preta que estava em cima da mesa da sala? É que a senhora não costuma mexer muito pelo nosso apartamento. - Sim, NOSSO... não consigo chamar aquele apartamento de MEU. Ele continua sendo nosso.

- Não meu querido John, sabe que não mexo nas coisas lá em cima. - Respondeu ela.

Fiquei um pouco desconcertado, mas acho que é a bebida junto com o café fazendo efeito na minha mente, eu devo ter tirado da mesa e guardado no quarto quando fui me trocar e não devo ter percebido.

- Então tudo bem Sra. Hudson, desculpe incomoda-la.- Subi as escadas novamente ainda com o copo de uísque na mão e entrei na sala fechando a porta que dava passagem para a mesma. Foi quando vi. Ele lá, sentado naquela poltrona que adorava usando aquela camisa roxa. Foi ai que percebi onde tinha ido parar a gravata. No pescoço de Sherlock, aquele Sherlock imprevisível, louco e sociopata. Que sorria para mim, com aquele sorriso que iluminava cada dia meu, aquele sorriso que passou a vir na minha mente todas as manhãs quando acordava.

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, não demora para postar o próximo e é claro que reviews são muito bem vindas só assim vou saber se vocês gostaram ou não rs


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Sher-sher-sherlock- Eu mal conseguia falar, quanto mais me mexer.

-Olá John, sentiu minha falta? Mas é claro que sentiu. Que pergunta estúpida. - Ele falou com aquele jeito debochado e excêntrico dele.

Algo tomou meu corpo, não era amor, paixão, nada disso era raiva. Sim, raiva, muita raiva que senti naquela hora. Foi quando eu deixei o copo cair no chão derramando todo o conteúdo no tapete e corri para a poltrona acertando em cheio a face de Sherlock com um soco, e dessa vez eu não desviei do nariz. Eu queria machuca-lo por aquilo que tinha feito comigo.

-John? É assim que me recebe?- Ele falou.

-Você... você é um idiota Sherlock, como pode fazer isso comigo. Sumir assim... sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui te esperando? Eu ia todos os dias aquele cemitério esperando que você aparecesse. - Falei nervoso.

-Foi preciso John, não poderia deixar que muitas pessoas soubessem que eu estava vivo. Mas eu voltei John, estou aqui... não precisa mais se preocupar! - Disse Sherlock se levantando da poltrona e ficando na minha frente, numa distancia nem um pouco convencional.

Fiquei mais nervoso do que já estava, mas agora o nervosismo era por causa de outra coisa, olhando Sherlock assim... tão perto. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Por que estava tão perto de mim?

Eu pude sentir os grandes olhos azuis dele invadirem minha mente. E não resisti quando ele sussurrou com aquele hálito quente no meu ouvido: "Agora eu estou de volta John, não tem com o que se preocupar."

Eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão profundos e misteriosos. Senti que algo estava para sair... mas não sabia o que era e quando estava prestes a me juntar a Sherlock naquela loucura me virei para o lado rapidamente e soltei um enorme espirro ficando vermelho na hora. Eu sabia que meus instintos médicos nunca falhavam, estava ficando gripado. Mas por que aquilo tinha que acontecer agora, POR QUE?

É, o clima estava acabado. Eu estava totalmente desconcertado e Sherlock como sempre agindo rápido se afastou um pouco.

-John, espere aqui que vou lhe preparar um chá. Você não deveria ficar saindo por ai na chuva. – Disse ele me repreendendo.

-Como você sabe que eu sai pela chuva? Ah esquece, o que Sherlock Holmes não sabe? – Disse rindo um pouco.

Depois de uns minutos Sherlock voltava.

- Beba enquanto está quente, você vai se sentir melhor!- Disse ele me entregando uma xícara de chá.

Nós dois ficamos lá, parados, olhando para frente sem se encarar. Eu estava quase terminando a xícara de chá quando Sherlock resolveu ir trocar de roupa.

-Vou colocar outra roupa e já volto. - Disse ele já se levantando e indo para o seu quarto.

Lembrei-me rapidamente que minhas coisas estavam naquele quarto desde a sua suposta morte. Terminei a xícara de chá e caminhei até lá. Chegando no quarto vi Sherlock tentando tirar a gravata.

-Quer ajuda ai?- Falei em dúvida. Um pouco envergonhado.

-Ah, ficaria agradecido. É por isso que nunca uso essas coisas, são tão inúteis. - falou resmungando.

-E por que resolveu usar hoje?- Perguntei provocativo.

Não recebi reposta alguma simplesmente fui até ele e comecei a desatar o nó da gravata. Acabei e lhe entreguei a mesma.

-Pronto, viu que simples. - Falei debochado.

Sherlock abriu o guarda roupas e ficou observando as minhas misturadas as dele.

-É.. me desculpe por isso, vou retirar minhas coisas daqui assim que puder.- Deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-Por que suas coisas estão no meu quarto John?- Ele falou me encarando.

- Ah é por que a sua cama é maior e mais confortável... e você sabe disso! Ai resolvi dormir aqui. - Menti, não era por esse motivo, mas sim por que eu gostava de acordar toda manhã e sentir aquele cheiro dele, que ficou nos lençóis, nos travesseiros e em todo o resto do quarto. Acordar toda manhã e olhar para o seu violino ali, parado, pegando poeira e ficar sonhando com o dia que ele voltaria para toca-lo para mim.

- Não minta para mim John. – Ele falou me pegando de surpresa

Acho que tanto tempo longe dele me fez esquecer de que não se podia mentir para Sherlock Holmes.

- Agora me fale a verdade, por que suas coisas estão aqui? – Falou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não é mentira Sherlock, por que estaria mentindo pra você sobre uma coisa tão banal como essa? – Falei nervoso desviando o olhar.

- Vamos John, não tente me enrolar. Por que você colocou suas coisas aqui? Sabe que não vou parar até conseguir sua resposta... verdadeira. – Falou.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquela hora. Tinha que fazer aquilo. Tinha que arriscar e se não desse certo tudo iria acabar, ali e agora.

Fui para frente e falei – Por isso – Segurei a nuca de Sherlock e selei os nossos lábios.

Aqueles dois segundos que se passaram pareceram uma eternidade, queria e não queria saber a reação de Sherlock. O medo me fazia querer correr e sumir, para nunca receber a resposta, mas a curiosidade me fazia ficar ali, parado, esperando ele falar.

* * *

N/A: Como prometido, ta ai o 2 capítulo!

Não sei se superei as expectativas de vocês nesse segundo capítulo, mas foi o que consegui fazer. Sei que não teve nenhum slash... mas eu estou tomando coragem para escrever sem decepcionar vocês

E agradecendo a minha beta: McFLYinmybed a.k.a. Paula Pope rs

E agradeço as reviews de todos rs Obrigado por me incentiverem a continuar.. e continuem incentivando que é bom rs

Obs: Desculpe a demora para postar o capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Foram os melhores e os piores dois segundos da minha vida. Melhores por que eram com Sherlock e piores por que depois que terminaram eu quis enfiar a minha cabeça em um buraco e nunca mais tirar. Mas o celular de Sherlock me salvou dessa tragédia, ele tocou e Sherlock simplesmente me olhou e foi até a sala.

- Tenho que sair John – Ele falou.

- ahamm – Concordei, não conseguia formular frases naquele momento ainda estava pensando sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Escutei o barulho dele descendo as escadas e abrindo a porta, logo fui para a janela para vê-lo atravessar a rua apressadamente. Sai da janela e me sentei na cama de Sherlock ainda pensando no acontecido.

Assustei-me com o barulho do meu celular, fui até a sala me sentei no sofá, peguei o celular que estava na mesa de centro e li a mensagem que chegara:

"Iremos discutir o acontecido quando eu chegar. " – SH

É, eu queria morrer naquele instante.

- Que merda – falei irritado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Quando Sherlock chegou eu estava sentado na minha poltrona de pernas cruzadas e lendo o jornal do dia. Ele entrou na sala retirou o sobretudo e o cachecol pegou o violino afinou e foi para a janela e ficou observando a rua lá em baixo. Eu abaixei o jornal ligeiramente só deixando os olhos de fora e o observei meticulosamente. Ele estava todo de preto exceto pela camisa roxa que usava e eu fiquei escutando a melodia e parado com os olhos nele durante uns 10 minutos até que ele parou de tocar e se virou para mim.

- Tem algo de errado comigo John? – ele falou sério.

Despertei com a voz dele e respondi de pressa:

-Não, não, nada, tudo em seu perfeito estado. – Falei rápido e envergonhado por ele ter me pego o observando, logo cobri meu rosto novamente com o jornal.

- Ah, isso me lembra de que temos que conversar sobre algo – Ele falou.

- Sobre o que? Eu não lembro de nada. – Falei rápido e tentei mudar de assunto. – Mas então o que o Lestrade queria?

-Não mude de assunto John! – Ele falou e veio andando na minha direção. – Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

Ele estava parado bem na minha frente, consegui adivinhar pela sua voz que ficava cada vez mais perto, e eu continuava com o jornal tapando o rosto.

- A... acho que está na hora do chá – falei nervoso.

Dobrei o jornal descruzei as pernas e fui me levantando quando Sherlock botou a mão no meu peito e me empurrou para trás me fazendo sentar na poltrona de novo.

- Acho que não – Ele falou apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona e inclinando seu corpo na minha direção fazendo com que nossos narizes quase se encostassem. Ele ficou lá me olhando com aqueles olhos magníficos que eu tanto amava.

- Vamos às perguntas, por que você me beijou quando eu voltei? – Ele falou rápido.

- Por... por q... por que... eu – Eu estava confuso e não sabia o que falar. Até que resolvi contar a verdade. – Por que eu te... – E de repente a Sr. Hudson chamou o Sherlock lá em baixo.

- Agora não. – Ele gritou de volta – Por que eu te... o que John? – Falou calmo.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar com aquele hálito quente no meu rosto, só pensava em beijar Sherlock novamente. Queria explorar aquela boca, aquele corpo, aquela mente e tudo o que lhe pertencesse.

- Sherlock – A Sra. Hudson gritou novamente – Uma entrega para você, dessa logo.

- Não ouse sair daí – Ele falou e desceu as escadas.

O que eu iria fazer? Continuei lá sentado, tomando coragem pra lhe contar tudo. Foi quando ouvi as passadas rápidas de Sherlock na escada e logo me endireitei na poltrona esperando ele vir me encher de perguntas. Mas nada disso aconteceu, ele simplesmente passou por mim com um pacote na mão e foi direto para a cozinha.

- Chá, John, meu chá. – Ele gritou da cozinha.

Eu levantei rapidamente e me dirigi a cozinha, aproveitei enquanto ele estava ocupado de mais com sua encomenda. Coloquei água no fogo e fiquei olhando ele abrir o pacote e retirar as amostras de sangue... perai... sangue? Como deixavam aquele tipo de material passar no correio? Ah esquece, o que Sherlock Holmes não conseguia fazer?!

Preparei o chá e deixei a xícara ao seu lado enquanto ele mexia com produtos e coisas que eu nem ousava chegar perto. Bebi o meu chá e me retirei da cozinha indo para o meu quarto, Sherlock não falaria enquanto estivesse mexendo com suas coisas, então estava livre de perguntas por algum tempo.

Deitei-me com as mesmas roupas que estava e fiquei fitando o teto. Que irônico, há uns dias atrás eu estava bebendo e sofrendo pela perda de Sherlock e agora aqui estou eu, deitado enquanto ele esta la, vivo, fazendo suas experiências... enfim, tudo voltou a ser como era antes. Na verdade nem tudo, com a perda de Sherlock percebi que estava apaixonado e agora.. o que fazer?

Acabei pegando no sono, só acordei umas 5 horas depois com meu telefone tocando e com Sherlock gritando para eu desliga-lo. Levantei-me e peguei o telefone, era Sarah, atendi e fui chamado para sair. Aceitei, afinal estava precisando dar uma arejada nos meus pensamentos.

Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei, fui até a sala e vi Sherlock lá, jogado no sofá em seu palácio mental. Avisei-o que iria sair e ele não me deu a mínima atenção. Então simplesmente sai.

Iria encontrar com Sarah em um restaurante ali perto, então fui caminhando e pensando mais uma vez sobre os acontecimentos daqueles últimos dias.

Foi um ótimo jantar, nós rimos e bebemos como grandes amigos. Era o que éramos agora, eu e Sarah, somente grandes amigos. Mas eu queria que meu outro grande amigo se tornasse algo a mais.

Cheguei por volta das 2 da madrugada em casa, abri a porta devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho, subi as escadas vagarosamente e entrei na sala tomando um susto enorme com a figura de Sherlock sentado em sua poltrona olhando fixamente para o topo da escada e me assustei com sua voz também.

- Como foi o jantar com Sarah? – Ele falou com uma voz séria.

- Ótimo, me diverti bastante. – Falei um pouco alegre de mais por causa da bebida. – E você o que esta fazendo aqui esta hora, estava me esperando?

- Lembra de que temos que conversar algo? – Ele continuava sério.

- Pra falar a verdade eu não lembro não – Falei rindo um pouco e tentando desviar o assunto para outra coisa qualquer. – Acho que vou para o meu quarto descansar um pouco e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Fui para o meu quarto e retirei minha jaqueta e a blusa, me virei e me surpreendi com Sherlock na porta. Eu não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente enfrentei-o.

-Vai ficar parado ai até quando – Falei debochado.

-Até você me falar o que tem pra falar. – Ele falou sério.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você Sherlock – Virei as costas e fui andando até o banheiro. Passei pela porta e Sherlock vinha me seguindo.

- Sherlock! Eu tenho que tomar um banho e você não vai ficar aqui. – Falei um pouco irritado e fui fechando a porta.

Ele colocou o pé entre a porta e a parede me impedindo de fechar.

- Eu não vou sair até você me falar – Ele falou me olhando de cima. Odiava quando ele fazia isso... ficava tão... superior.

* * *

N/A: É... demorei pra caramba para postar esse capítulo rs Maaas eu espero muito que vocês gostem, agradeço a todas as reviews e as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic rs Um beijo para a Pope e para o Hippie rs

E sim, sei que prometi algo mais apimentado mas é que ainda não estou preparada para algo do tipo xD Mas... fanfics virão por ai.. e quem sabe né?

Lembrando rapidamente que dia 30 de setembro acontecerá um evento Sherlockiano para quem mora no Rio de Janeiro, lá no Barra Shopping.. eu com certeza estarei lá rs Quem quiser saber mais é só acessar: sherlockbrasil . blogspot . com . br / 2012 / 08 / primeiro - encontro - sherlockian - no - rio - de . html


End file.
